


Angel

by Pashapasta



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pashapasta/pseuds/Pashapasta
Summary: Ryosuke may be an angel, but the urges he has for Chinen certainly aren't angelic.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Maki!

Ryosuke may be an angel, but the urges he has for Chinen certainly aren't angelic.

Chinen Yuri is beautiful. Sinfully so. From flawlessly smooth skin to invitingly plush pink lips.

And Ryosuke wants him, god does he want him. Wants to mark his milky white skin with crimson and lavender bruises, wants to have only his name on Yuri's lips, wants to be the only one on Yuri’s mind, the only one in his heart.

Yuri dances wickedly, all filthy rolling hips. Ryosuke can't take his eyes off him, can't ever really. Too enthralled with the ethereal being that is Chinen Yuri.

When Ryosuke finally gets Yuri under him, he's addicted. Addicted to Yuri's pretty moans, the way he calls Ryosuke's name like a prayer, his beautiful eyes glazed over and blown with lust.

Ryosuke thinks this might be heaven, where the only god Yuri knows is him. Angels are taught sinning is wrong, but how can something wrong taste so sweet.

Yuri looks at him like he's hung the stars, so full of love, devotion, and tenderness that Ryosuke's willing to risk everything for him. His wings, his purity, anything and all things, Just to have Yuri keep looking at him that way.

Ryosuke isn't an angel, but neither is Yuri.


End file.
